


It's only a little scratch, Angie

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A very worried girlfriend has just arrived to see her boyfriend who has just lost an ear. Will Angelina see the funny side or will she be very concerned about George?





	It's only a little scratch, Angie

The year is 1997 and our story begins shortly after The Battle of The Seven Potters. Angelina Johnson and George Weasley are catching up in the living room of The Burrow surrounded by members of The Order and the Weasley family.

Angelina exclaimed, "Your ear?!" Does it hurt?"

George waved her away and reassured her, "It's only a little scratch, Angie."

Angelina smirked. "A little scratch? You've lost an ear, Georgie."

George smiled. "I do feel a lot holier now."

Angelina said, "That joke is awful!" 

George grinned. "I have a whole lot more."

Angelina whispered, "You should tell me them when we're alone."

George nodded and glanced around at each member of his family who was nearby. His mother was definitely trying to eavesdrop in on their conversation unnoticed.

George beamed, "Anyway enough about me, how have you been?"

Angelina stated, "Rubbish, I tried to get in on the whole Order seven Potter business, but Mad Eye forbid me from getting involved."

George chuckled. "I'm glad old Mad Eye did though, it was one of his last acts of humanity."

Angelina asked, "What do you mean?"

George told her, "He died in the battle."

Angelina gasped. "Really?"

George scowled. "It was Dung's doing."

Angelina sighed. "I'm just glad you're ok."

George replied, "I have one less ear, but otherwise I'm just dandy."

Angelina suggested, "Let's go somewhere a little more private."

George pulled Angelina along by the hand to their shared bedroom.

George smirked. "There, we're alone. You got what you wanted. Are you happy now?"

Angelina kissed him with every unthought worry she had kept hidden about him in that single kiss.


End file.
